Johnkat Close to you
by Angrykarkat25
Summary: John and Karkat are hanging out when a thunderstorm rolls in and the power goes out. The two are stuck with each other in the dark and discover feelings they never knew about.
1. Chapter 1

You are Karkat Vantas and you are alone at your hive. You keep your new cell phone next to you, hoping that someone will text you back.

SOLLUX'S MESSAGES:

YOU: HEY SOLLUX YOU WANNA COME OVER AND PLAY SOME VIDEO GAMES, EVEN THOUGH YOU'RE A HUGE DOUCHE AND I WOULD NEVER NORMALLY PLAY WITH YOU.

SOLLUX: well kk ii gue22 you mii22 me.

YOU: NO I DON'T MISS YOU. YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!

SOLLUX: whoa calm down kk. Ii wa2 ju2t me22ing with yah. Ii cant come over cau2 iim hanging wiith dave, maybe next tiime.

YOU: FINE. HAVE FUN, YOU FUCKING KISER OF SHIT.

You haven't gotten a text back from him, why don't you see if John, as stupid and derpy as he is, will want to play Super Smash Bros Brawl with you. Even though he is kinda your friend you feel a little embarrassed to ask him over to your hive when no one else is there. You shake off the feeling and text him.

JOHN'S MESSAGES:

YOU: HEY FUCKASS, YOU WANNA COME OVER AND PLAY SUPER SMASH BROS BRAWL WITH ME? IT JUST GETS BORING PLAYING AGAINST A COMPUTER AFTER AWHILE.

Oh gog why did you type that in? Now he's gonna think you don't really care if he comes or not. Fuck. A few minutes later your phone buzzes in your clenched hand.

JOHN: hey karkat! sure ill play! Ill be over in a few.

Relief floods through you, even though you are puzzled by this you brush it off and text him back.

YOU: ALRIGHT. BUT DON'T TAKE TOO LONG OR I SWEAR TO YOUR HUMAN GOG THAT ILL MAKE YOU PAY!

Wow, you need to try and calm down a little. Plus you're probably making John a little nervous on that last text. You get out some human soda and pop open the bottle, you take a sip. Huh, it's defiantly better than faygo. You sip some more, then you actually bother to read the label. It's marked as Coca-Cola: Cherry. You shrug and drink some more.

You take out the Wii and hook it up to the TV. Straightening it out, you hook up the GameCube controllers, you hate using the Wii remotes and so does John.

You hear a knock at the door just as you finish setting up. You open the door to find John in his ridiculous god tier pajamas.

You are John Egbert and you have just arrived at Karkat's house. After you knock he opens the door a few seconds afterwards. "Hey there Egderp." He steps aside to let you inside. You laugh. "Oh, haha. Hey there Karkitty." You step inside and sit on the couch. He offers you a cherry coke, but you decline politely. He shrugs and sits down beside you, staring off into space. You giggle and wave your hand in front of his face. "Karkat, John to Karkat, I need you to play the game with me Karkat." Karkat blinks a couple times then turns on the Wii, lightly blushing. You giggle even more.

You pick up one of the controllers and begin to play. The two of you button mash and attack each other for a good hour and a half. You are beginning to tire of Karkat complaining of you cheating and demanding a rematch. Soon dark storm clouds roll in. A clap of thunder stuns the two and soon afterwards the thunder is accompanied by rain.

The rain pours down harder and harder. You and Karkat try to continue playing, but are interrupted by a crack of lightning and the power then goes out. The house is pitch black.

You think you hear someone cowering, but you then realize its Karkat cowering and shaking next to you. You feel sorry for him so you wrap the end of your hood around Karkat, shushing him and telling him it's ok.

You are Karkat and you are the biggest wuss. John has wrapped his hood around you while you are shaking in fear. You scoot closer to him, still shaking. You cross your arms and bury your face in your arms. Trying to hide the fear from John. He is rubbing your back telling you everything's going to be ok. You start to calm down a little and then another clap of thunder startles you and you end up hugging John shivering and hiding your face in his shirt.

"I-I'm sorry." You manage to say a little shakily. "It's fine Karkat." He wraps his arms around you and whispers that you're so tiny. This makes you a little angry. But it's replaced by an emotion that you don't quite know. This just makes you angrier.

Your hive lights up at every flash of lightning. John has pressed himself close to you and you aren't quite scared anymore. In fact you are happy that John is holding you like this, but you don't know why.


	2. Chapter 2

Another clap of thunder echoes throughout the house. You are holding Karkat close. He is so warm and comfortable. You hold him a little closer, his arms hug you tighter. You smile and ruffle his hair. He isn't shaking as bad as before, but you keep holding him in your arms protecting him from the thunder and lightning. Karkat's breathing is getting slower and you realize that he's dozed off. You lay him on the couch and look through the house for a blanket, when you get a text from Dave.

DAVE'S MESSAGES:

DAVE: yo john has your power gone out too?

JOHN: yeah, karkat's managing to sleep through this thunderstorm, he must be REALLY tired.

DAVE: whoa shit man, Vantas is sleeping through this? Damn.

JOHN: I know, ill text you later. I have to find him a blanket.

DAVE: later bro.

Dave doesn't text you back after that and you continue your search for a blanket. You eventually find one in a closet; you believe it to be Karkat's closet. You squint reaching for the blanket grabbing it you back out of the closet. On the walls there seems to be some posters, but unfortunately you cannot see them due to no light or power. You shrug and head back downstairs to the sleeping troll. You're surprised you didn't trip or fall down the stairs.

Walking over to the couch you gently lay the blanket over Karkat. You pull it up to his shoulders; looking at him he looked kinda peaceful. Now that you look a little closer he seems kinda cute asleep. No what are you talking about?! You are not a homosexual! But as you grow quiet you hear something. You get a little closer to Karkat and you realize that he's softly snoring. Awww, that's pretty cute.

One of his hands is dangling over the edge of the couch, you consider holding it, but then you shove that thought quickly away. What's wrong with you?! You are not a homo! You keep telling yourself this, but the thought resurfaces. You grab his hand even though your conscience is screaming at you not to. His hand is so warm and soft. His even breaths are comforting when there is a clap of thunder or flash of lightning.

When a large clap of thunder erupts in the distance Karkat awakes to the sight of you holding his hand.

You awake to a large clap of thunder and someone holding your hand, you realize that its john who's holding your hand. But you don't believe that he is because he's always saying that 'he's not a homosexual'. Your eyes widen as you see John's hand clasping yours. You feel your cheeks and tips of your ears begin to burn with red. John sees this and tries to explain, but ends up stuttering and making no sense whatsoever.

You heart begins beating so fast you think that John's able to hear it. You have no idea as to why you are reacting this way, in fact you feel a little excited about John holding your hand.


	3. Chapter 3

"Um, John what are you doing?" You ask quickly and avoid his blue eyes. He thinks for a moment. "Heh, I really don't know. I guess I thought it'd be nice to hold your hand while you're sleeping, I thought maybe you'd like to wake up this way." He turns his gaze away from you; you can see dimly that he is turning red. You smile a little, happy that he thought about you.

"I guess that I like it." You say a little embarrassed. He turns back towards you still a little red on his cheeks, blinking a little confused. You look into his deep blue gaze, feeling your cheeks begin to burn with red. You always liked his eyes and how they're a handsome blue. Before you know what's happening John cups you cheek, then softly presses his lips against yours.


	4. Chapter 4

You are sitting there, stunned. John Egbert is kissing you. John, the one who always said he wasn't a "homosexual" is kissing you. Blinking in surprise you sit there for a few more seconds until John pulls away. His blush had gotten a darker shade of red, but yours is no better. He laughed and rubbed his neck nervously. "Haha, sorry about that Karkat." Turning away from you he bites his lip. You realize he thinks you didn't like the kiss.

You panic. "J-John its fine really. I actually liked it." You then realize why your heart was beating so fast and why you were excited when he held your hand, you love John Egbert. You always have, you were just too fucking busy being a great leader that you didn't notice the flushed feelings.

You put your hand on his cheek; John grabs your hand and gives you one of his adorably derpy grins. You can't help, but smile back. Then he surprises you. "Hey Karkat?" John whispers. "Yeah?" You whisper back. "I love you." He says truthfully. You are filled joy and love for the blue eyed boy. "I love you too."

The two of you lean forward and kiss again, moving your lips in the start of making out. After you pull away you see that John's eyes are sparkling. This makes you even happier. You sit up and let John sit next to you. He sits by you and pulls you close, hugging you tightly. He pushes back your bangs and kisses your forehead softly. You purr.


End file.
